


Of Purring and Being Ill

by madmaddie109



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Latula is a good girlfriend, Sickfic, sick!mituna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaddie109/pseuds/madmaddie109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic on this site! Mituna is sick and Latula is a good matesprit. However, Mituna makes some pretty weird sounds that tend to lead Latula the wrong way. Sorry about the lame title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Purring and Being Ill

"Latula......... My tummy hurthh...." Mituna coughed out, almost on the verge of crying. He didn't like being sick at all.

"I know babe," Latula said with a worried frown on her face, placing a wet washcloth on Mituna's forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Mituna groaned softly, curling up under his blanket. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cauthe my tummy hurthh."

Latula smiled and rolled her eyes, but quickly frowned again in worry. She was extremely concerned for her matesprit. He had caught whatever the hell he had from John, and he hadn't gotten better. In fact, with his 103 degree fever, and that bad cough of his, he had acually gotten quite worse.

It was acually just a cold at first - nothing serious - but it eventually evolved into the flu. A really bad version of the flu.

This totally wasn't rad.

Mituna let out another groan, gaining Latula's attention. "Latula......." he started, putting a hand in front of his mouth and sitting up. "I need a trathh can...."

"Shit...." Latula said, grabbing the nearest trash can and all but shoving it in Mituna's face. "Here!"

Mituna quickly started throwing up, his stomach violently heaving out the soup he had eaten earlier (which Latula made with the greatest love and care, thank you very much). It took him awhile, but he finally stopped, vomit dripping down his chin as he pouted cutely.

Latula giggled at him, taking the wet towel that was now on the floor and wiping the vomit off Mituna's chin. "You're so adorable, babe."

"Really?" he asked, still pouting a bit. "I don't think thho. I must look dithhgu-g-g grothh," he said, struggling to say the bigger word.

Latula laughed at his attempt, sitting down next to him on the couch and cuddling close to him. When Mituna looked at her weirdly, she simply insisted that he needed a cuddle and wrapped her arms around him. Mituna struggled against her touches, but quickly gave up, snuggling into her embrace with a soft purr.

Latula almost took the small purr as..... the sound he made during a certain moment of intimacy.... but knew he was just sick and liked the comfort. Still, she blushed, her face turning a bright color of blue.

Mituna looked up and frowned, noticing the blush. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. He gasped. "Are you getting thhick?" He reached up to feel Latula's face, mimicking what she had been doing the past few days.

"What are you doing?" Latula asked, flushing a bit more.

"Checking to thhee if you have a fever," Mituna said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Latula chuckled before pushing Mituna's hands off her face. "I'm not sick," she said, chuckling.

"Then why wathh your fathhe fluthhed?" he asked, looking really confused.

Latula sighed. "Just don't worry about it, 'kay?"

Mituna gave a final frown before agreeing. "Okay!"

Luckily, after this interesting event, Mituna got a lot better. Although he still purred when he cuddled with Latula - which always ended with a flushed Latula and a smirking Mituna.


End file.
